Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OC
by Chelsinator
Summary: An OC story following the lives of Hayley and Chelsea. This is purely for mine and SunshineBubbles' pleasure and is not in any way meant to be any good!


_a/n: This is purely for the pleasure of myself and user SunshineBubbles. You may have seen previously a fic titled 'Jaden's Jealousy' and this is the beginning of where that story comes from. So please remember this is purely for the pleasure of our OCs. I only own the character Chelsea and no one else._

 _Enjoy_

 **Hayley's POV**

Hayley was almost like any ordinary girl. Actually, that was a complete lie. Hayley was an orphan with red hair, silver eyes and pale skin. Her mother died during childbirth and her father drank himself to death while dragging her life into misery along the way. His leaving the planet had been her biggest blessing because not only was she free, but he left her his company and money having no one else to give it to. She was rich and could do whatever she wanted.

She'd been a duelist since she could talk. It was her biggest help in life, knowing she could always duel her troubles away. And almost always, she'd win. She'd only lost a couple of times to a boy named Zane Truesdale who later became her boyfriend at duel prep school. Hayley was madly in love with Zane. He was her world. It was heartbreaking for her when he left for Duel Academy. Sadly being older, he was on his way out of her life before he barely had a chance to be there. But Hayley had been determined not to let the distance stop them. So they kept in touch at all times and got together whenever they could.

Now, some years later, it was finally time for Hayley to attend Duel Academy. Since she was coming from the prep school, her like many others were put straight into the high ranked group 'Obelisk Blue'. She didn't even have to take the entrance exam. Not that it would matter. She would have more than aced it. So instead she stood on one of the top tiers with Zane and her friend Alexis Rhodes. Down lower was Chazz Princeton and his 'cronies' who were also in Obelisk and then below were all the people who had to attend the entrance exam.

"This seems like a basic test... Do many people get into Obelisk this way?" Hayley asked, turning her attention to Zane.

Zane merely shook his head. "No. No one gets into Obelisk this way. They only get Ra Yellow or Slifer Red" he explained and folded his arms. "They have to work hard for this position if they ever want it"

Hayley nodded and returned her attention to the crowds below getting marked and sorted into teams. She barely remembered hearing a duel between one of the examiners and a student named Chelsea Phillips. She just regarded the duel as uninteresting, even though Zane had shown signs of curiousity as the girl was ushered off to Chancellor Shepherd's office.

Soon the final duel of the entrance exams was taking place.

"Woah!" Hayley exclaimed in surprise. "Is Crowler really going to duel that kid!?" she asked

"Seems like it" Alexis said and smiled some. She thought the boy was cute and was more than intrigued as to why Crowler had insisted to duel the boy. "Wait... That deck isn't an examinors deck" she pointed out as Crowler duelled.

"You're right Lex... That's his own deck. There's no way Ancient Gear Golemn would ever be in the exam decks" Zane frowned. "Crowler doesn't want this kid in"

Hayley watched the duel with close eyes. It was such a tight duel. She didn't think the boy would ever win and yet, the field changed and Skyscraper came out.

"And the winner is... JADEN YUKI!" An announcer called, and Hayley found herself clapping. "Surely he'll be put straight into Ra" she said and smiled, glancing to Zane.

The older boy merely put his arm around her and said "I'd say so... lets head to the dorms. You get to be shown your room no" he smiled and walked off with his girlfriend.

The Obelisk dorms were huge. Hayley flopped onto the bed in her new room and gave a relaxed sigh. Her bed was big and comfortable, her room was almost twice the size of her old room when her father was alive. It was great. She had a computer, television, bathroom and so much more. She was also overlooking the water.

She stood up when Alexis came in and said, "Hey, I hear Chazz is going to duel that Jaden kid here. Come on!" she smiled

 **Chelsea's POV**

Chelsea was at Duel Academy almost three hours before entrance exams. But she had her reasons. The strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyed girl had a rough home life. Constantly living in the shadow of her brother, Caleb Phillips - who not only was the top student at the prep school and the top student in Obelisk Blue at Duel academy but was currently employed by none other than Seto Kaiba, she was forced by her parents to do some very bad things. Since they couldn't afford at the time to send her to prep school like they had her brother, Chelsea's mum and dad decided to train her in their own way. With cheap electric shock collars and probes.

Since Chelsea was five years old, she had been hooked up and forced to duel. If she made a bad choice, shock. If she lost life points, shock. And if she lost a duel she'd get her worst punishment. The highest setting for a whole minute. She was almost like a lifeless robot when she duelled. She did not find it fun. She found it to be a pain.

To help her train, her parents put her in underground duels with the shock collars. It was win or face the consequences. So Chelsea was quite an amazing duellist.

However all the electric shock and torture had its negative effects. The shock had destroyed some nerves in her right arm and so now her hand trembled and shook against her control. She couldn't feel pain in it either. Anything really. Not even the cards she drew.

When she could finally enter the duel arena at the Academy, she was one of the first duellists to be allowed to take the exam and she won in less than five turns. It was very impressive but before Crowler could declare her a Ra Yellow, she looked him right in the eye and said "I want to be in Slifer Red"

Crowler was tken back. "I'm sorry but that's just not allowed. You're too good for Slifer so you're going to be in Ra-"

"No. Slifer. That's all I'll take" She said. She was well aware that Slifer was the bottom of the barrel, the worst of the worst. But he made her mind up.

Crowler frowned. He took hold of Chelsea's arm and started walking her off. He took her all the way to Chancellor Shepherd's office and explaied the situation to her.

"Chancellor, her marks have been some of the highest yet. And you know who her brother is. If she went to prep school she would have been one of the top Obelisk's as well. And besides theres never been a girl in Slifer. I don't think we have a uniform for her!" he said

The Chancellor frowned. "There's only one person who can make this decision" he said and turned his attention to a monitor on the wall. It changed from blank to have Kaiba on the screen.

"Mr Kaiba sir. I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a student here who scored top marks in the entrance exam but wants to be put in Slifer" Chancellor Shepherd said calmly.

Kaiba looked to Chelsea who instantly looked to the ground. "I know you" the man said and smirked some. "You're Caleb's sister. He's a good worker... and I see you are too. Why do you want to be in Slifer?" he asked

Chelsea lied straight away and said, "If I'm going to be on top I want to prove it and start at the bottom. I want to be a force to be reckoned with" she said. It was false. She did it simply to make her parents mad. She was away after all. They couldn't do anything to her.

Kaiba shruged a little. "I see... Well then-"

"You aren't seriously going to put her in Slifer are you!?" Crowler squeled loudly. He didn't want any good students put into the Slifer side.

"I don't care honestly" Kaiba said and closed her eyes, "Whatever. Let her be a Slifer" he said and the screen went black.

Chelsea put her hands together and breathed a sigh of relief. She was more than pleased.

She was given her uniform and instructed to change, then she was taken to the Slifer dorms where the others were already gathered.

Proffessor Banner and his cat Pharaoh was addressing the new students when he stopped. "Hang on a minute... we are missing one" he said and looked around. "I was told there was going to be one more..."

Just then, the door opened and Chelsea walked in. Everyone looked at her having never seen a girl in Slifer. Even Jaden, who despite his marks and was also new, was a little surprised.

"Ah yes! Everyone, this is Chelsea! She chose to join us! So make her feel comfortable!" Banner smiled.

Chelsea went to sit on her own before Jaden called out, "Yo! Chelsea! Come sit with us! We have a spare seat!"

Smiling a little, the girl moved to the table and started her first ever friendship.

They got along well. Chelsea liked Jaden and Syrus a lot and joined them when they went searching the school and even when they ended up at Obelisk.

"We should head back" She said quietly when Jaden was challenged by Chazz Princeton. "Come on! We'll get in trouble!"

"Hey you there!" Came another voice. It was Alexis

"You can't be here!" Hayley said, her eyes going to Chelsea. She didn't even remember seeing her duel or hearing her name. "It's out of bounds and duels are forbidden at this time of night!"

Jaden cracked a smile. "A quick one wont hurt!"

 _ **Next Chapter: Forbidden Duel**_


End file.
